


How to Date the Grim Reaper in Five Easy Steps

by allmadeofstardust



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Study, Dating, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus & Merle are here too, taako's abandonment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadeofstardust/pseuds/allmadeofstardust
Summary: Kravitz thinks Taako is the most wonderful person he's ever met.Taako is smitten by the goddamn Grim Reaper.Neither of them know what they're doing.





	How to Date the Grim Reaper in Five Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> i love me some 5 & 1 fics so GUESS WHAT  
I always thought of those missing dates between the two canonical Taakitz moments we have. Cuz there's gotta be more, right??? So i wrote it.  
also, part 3 of this little fic was DIRECTLY inspired, if not transcribed, from herbgerblin's Taakitz comic found here: https://herbgerblin.tumblr.com/post/187623834601/i-rest-my-case-your-honor-id-3-page-comic-of  
Hell, pretty much this whole fic stemmed from their comic, so go give them some love!!!

1

“Taako,” Kravitz asks. “Was this meeting for business or for pleasure?”

He’s not sure what to expect as the answer. The reaper part of him - the part that’s pledged to the Raven Queen - wants it to be the former. He doesn’t need distractions. He’s already busy enough as it is. Besides, isn’t this elf responsible for half his bounties anyway? He doesn’t need to be fraternizing with the enemy.

But a smaller part of him, a part of himself he hasn’t felt in centuries, is hesitantly curious if it is the latter. Because this, maybe, could be something new.

“A bit of both, honestly,” Taako replies, and there’s a pang in Kravitz’s chest that’s so  _ foreign _ , but so  _ nice _ . Like Taako has just led him out of a dark cave, and he’s seeing the sun for the first time.

A few minutes later, Kravitz newly concerned with a lich (another thing on his plate, his roster is getting quite full), he steps through his portal distracted. He wishes that his goodbyes are not too brisk and cold, while also not too needy and sincere.

He returns to the Astral Plane, and hears a laugh. The Raven Queen’s voice echoes through his head.

_ You’re in it quite badly, aren’t you, my son? _

Kravitz sighs. She’s right.

2

Taako is convinced he will never see Kravitz again. What was he thinking, flirting with literal Death? It wouldn’t have been the first time Taako had made dumb decisions when it came to partners, but  _ this? _ Oh, this takes the cake.

_ Well done, Taako. You really screwed the pooch on this one, didn’t ya? _

He’s cooking some filet mignon spitefully in the shared kitchen when a rift opens up in the living room. Taako jumps a mile high, burning his fingers as he grabs the nearest weapon (a cooking spoon) and pointing it at the rift, cursing himself for leaving the umbrastaff so far away.

Out steps Kravitz. He’s not as fancily dressed this time, and he’s smiling apologetically as he sees Taako’s defensive stance.

“I’m so sorry, Taako!” His accent is gone, which Taako appreciates. He lowers the spoon slowly.

“Don’t ever sneak up on a wizard, kemosabe, did they never teach you that in scary death school?”

Kravitz laughs softly and nods his head towards the burning steak.

“I suppose I’ve ruined dinner, then?”

Taako turns off the burner, before expertly flipping the steak into the garbage.

“Eh, it was a bad cut anyway.” He leans against the stove, hand on his hip. “So what made you pop into existence in  _ my _ living room?”

He’s feigning annoyance. Inside, he’s thrilled to see him again.

Kravitz points to the trash can with the steak.

“I, uh...I was wondering if I could make up for that.”

Taako cocks his head to the side, quizzically.

“There’s a nice restaurant, out near Rockport. It overlooks the sea. I know it’s quite last-minute, but I had some spare time, and I thought - ”

“I’m in,” Taako says immediately. “Am I gonna hitch a ride through that weird portal of yours?”

Kravitz nods. “That was the idea?”

“Sweet. Give me fifteen minutes.”

Taako ducks into his room and slams the door behind him before Kravitz can see the red in his cheeks.

_ Fucking. Death. Has just shown up. In his living room. _

Taako scrambles to find the right outfit that would say “I think you’re hella hot and we should maybe bone but only  _ AFTER _ the third date.” He settles on some purple high rise pants and a draped matching cape over a loose white top. Subtle, but not  _ too _ subtle.

He makes sure to pick out his  _ finest _ hat, before fancying up his face with smudge-proof eyeliner and lipstick (because if he ends up making out with this guy, he is  _ not _ going to ruin his look).

He steps back out to find Kravitz drifting around the room, looking at the various houseplants Merle flirted with and the pictures Magnus put up of pretty scenery and cute dogs. He turns and smiles as Taako approaches, and holds out a hand.

“You look lovely,” he says softly.

“Always do,” Taako fires back, but inside he’s screaming at the compliment.

The portal trip is a bit odd and jolting, and he feels dizzy as they step out onto a deck illuminated with fairy lights, overlooking a picturesque beach.

“Wow,” he admits. “You weren’t kidding about the view.”

Kravitz chuckles quietly, and the host leads him to a table closest to the railing, with nothing blocking their eyes. Taako settles in and picks up the menu, perusing it carefully.

“Too hard to choose?” Kravitz queries. He hasn’t touched his menu.

“Nah. Just like to judge the chef on what they make. Like here.”

He points to a selection of swordfish with a mango salsa sauce.

“You should never pair mango with  _ swordfish _ . The taste palettes will collide! You should put it on salmon instead.”

Kravitz stares at him, a soft expression on his face.

“I never knew you were so intuitive, Taako.”

“I’ve been cooking all my life, homie,” Taako muses, but he takes sweet pleasure in the look Kravitz is giving him. “I know my fish.”

A waiter collects their drink orders - a fine aged wine for Kravitz and a tropical cocktail for Taako. Taako ends up settling on a nice-sounding steak and frites combo, but Kravitz abstains from ordering any food.

“What gives?” Taako asks, as the waiter takes away their menus. “Not hungry?”

“I’m never hungry, actually. Part of being dead, you see.”

Taako laughs at that.

“For someone who’s dead, you make for a handsome face.”

He curses himself after he’s said it. It’s too much too fast. He can flirt till the cows come home, sure, but this is different. This is a  _ date _ , this is a step up. He can’t risk fucking it up.

Luckily, Kravitz grins in response.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Taako.”

Taako has heard vapid compliments from many a person over his time - it’s part of why he makes a point to be fashionable. No use looking bad if you can be hella stylish.

This is something new. It’s nice and fresh, like a glass of sparkling champagne.

He smiles.

The drinks arrive, and Kravitz raises a toast.

“I’d like to thank you, Taako,” he says. “I know this is new...for both of us. But I hope I can offer a nice evening for you.”

“It’s already pretty good, I’ll be honest.” Taako takes a sip, before settling his chin on his hand, gazing at Kravitz.

“I’m in an odd place with you, Taako. I’ve learned so much about you, and yet I feel like I’ve still so much to learn.”

“Well what better time to learn then now, my man?” Taako looks over towards the kitchen. “Sounds like they’re pretty busy.”

Kravitz sets his glass down on the table and pauses, thinking.

“Your cooking. How did you get so infatuated with it?”

Taako finds that it’s easier to talk to the Grim Reaper than he thought. Something about the centuries worth of knowledge and experience helps him easily relate to Taako’s meager hundred or so years. Plus, Kravitz is heartfelt. He responds to Taako’s flirtatious jabs with genuine emotion, and Taako finds himself flustered by the time his steak comes out of the kitchen.

He starts prompting Kravitz with questions about himself. He’s cagey, and after the first few questions, Taako backs off. Gods knew he knows what it felt like when a stranger starts probing into your tragic backstory. But, unlike Taako, Kravitz clears his throat and offers pieces. Pieces that Taako clings to, because they’re precious, because someone is sharing a part of themselves with him. Trusting him.

He’s shocked. And honored. And terrified that he’s going to ruin it all.

By the time that he’s done eating, Kravitz is on his third glass of wine, and Taako has drank his fair share of rum.

“Hey, um…” Taako tries to steady his words. “I’m not in the mood for dessert. Wanna go...walk or something?”

Kravitz laughs, and lets Taako guide him to the beach. They stumble slightly, before sitting down hard on the sand and gazing out at the water. The sun is on its last legs now, turning the sea purple.

“Thanks,” Taako blurts out. He wishes he had more alcohol. “For this.”

“Of course,” Kravitz replies, and slides his hand into Taako’s. Taako sucks in a breath, but it feels nice. Despite the cold.

“We could, uh...do this again. If you wanted.”

Kravitz stares out at the sea.

“I’d like that,” he whispers.

Taako settles in next to him. This date isn’t going to end in a desperate makeout session, followed swiftly by a one night stand ending with Taako running away at first light.

No. Taako can tell that this is going to last a little longer than that.

3

They end up walking through Neverwinter at night, both of them dressed up for a party where they spent all of two minutes, before Taako declared it a bore and walked out.

“I hope you don’t think my taste is poor, Taako,” Kravitz says softly, as they wander the streets.

Taako laughs.

“Not your fault those snobs can’t throw a decent party, my man!”

He waves his hand nonchalantly in the air, then seems to focus on something else, far away. His ears perk upwards and he smiles.

“Will you allow me to show you a  _ real _ party?”

Kravitz extends his hand, albeit somewhat nervously, and lets Taako drag him down an alleyway leading Queen knows where before suddenly they duck inside what can only be called a speakeasy, with loud music blaring, technicolor lights flashing, a fantasy DJ revving things up in the corner.

Kravitz is hesitant, but Taako pulls him forward.

“You’re gonna love it!” he shouts over the cacophony. Kravitz tries to smile. Tries to allow himself to enjoy it.

It has been a long while before he has had a chance to relax, cut loose. Of course, his idea of cutting loose was relaxing in a bath with a glass of red wine and listening to a symphony. Far away from this.

Taako notices. He smirks, holds a finger up, then walks over to the DJ. He whispers in his ear, he nods, and suddenly the harsh synthetic beats and strong bass are giving room to a more melodic flowing noise. Kravitz recognizes the tune, a simple waltz he learned a long,  _ long _ time ago. The DJ lets the notes drift for a few seconds, before he flips a switch and there is a new underlying percussion - foreign to the original song, but giving off a lovely rhythm that Kravitz finds himself tapping his toes to.

Taako reappears, and offers his hand.

“Care to dance to the new genre of music I just invented called ‘Dubstep Classical?’”

Kravitz notices the notes surging, the chorus building into a crescendo. He beams at Taako, and they walk out onto the dancefloor as the bass drops into a swelling harmony.

He hasn’t danced in a long time, either. But he follows Taako’s movements, a waltzing step combined with a fluid fervor, and Kravitz laughs as he joins in. They sweep along, and Kravitz gets caught up in how lovely Taako looks, in his fancy blue suit, his bedazzled hat. His blonde hair whips ferociously around him as they twirl around, before settling in a beautiful fashion on his shoulders.

The song ends. Both of them are panting.

They find themselves outside, breathing in the cool air. They walk out of the alleyway so they can see the stars, and they smile at each other.

“I can’t believe I let you drag me there,” Kravitz chuckles. “You’re quite awful.”

Taako crosses his arms in faux offense.

“Excuse you!” He smiles with his eyes closed. “I’m Taako from TV! I’m a delight!”

Kravitz smiles softly. He can’t quite believe how simply wonderful Taako is in the moment.

“That you are. You’re one of a kind, Taako.”

Taako is still grinning mischievously at Kravtiz as he says his next words. He’s almost scared.

“Absolutely larger than life...and...I want to thank you...”

Taako’s expression softens. His smile is slightly smaller, his ears raised. Kravitz turns away, frightened of what he’s saying. What it could mean.

“...for sharing a little bit of that with me.”

He closes his eyes and waits. It’s only a few seconds before he feels Taako’s hand on the side of his face. He opens his eyes and looks back at him, curious, as Taako turns his face to him fully.

“Who says it has to be a little?” he whispers, before pressing his lips against his. It’s soft, and precious, and everything Kravitz had imagined it could be.

They break apart slightly, Taako’s breath a ghost on Kravitz’s cheek. He looks down at Taako, who looks more vulnerable than he’s ever seen him. There’s a glint of fear in his eyes.

“Hey,” he says quietly. “You truly are something spectacular, Taako.”

The fear recedes, replaced with joy. Taako throws his arms around Kravitz’s neck, locking his hands behind him.

“Like I said, skele-man. I’m an absolute delight.”

He’s kissing Kravitz again, and as Kravitz holds Taako, under the stars, deep within his cold, empty chest, something warm begins to beat.

4

The blast comes out of nowhere, and before Kravitz can even recognize it it's already struck Taako,  _ hard _ , in his shoulder. He staggers backwards, staring in shock, and by the time he crumples Kravitz has already dispatched the caster. Seeing Taako lying helplessly sends a rage through him he hasn't felt in a long time, and it feels  _ good _ , he feels vindicated, as he doubles down his efforts, anger fueling his movements. The rest of their attackers fall instantly, and silence falls back over the field.

Kravitz is next to Taako in a heartbeat. He's coughing, pressing a hand against his shoulder in pain.

"Fuck," he whispers. He's pale as a ghost, and Kravitz has seen enough ghosts to realize what that means. " _ Fuck. _ Where'd  _ he _ come from, how did he-"

His shoulder looks raw, like it’s been burned, but Kravitz can see the veins underneath Taako's skin turning black.

"How the  _ fuck _ did I fail that saving throw, I was supposed to-"

He attempts to sit up, then regrets it instantly, as his face curls up in pain and he sucks in a breath. Kravitz catches him before he falls back, examining the wound. He curses under his breath.

Taako looks up at Kravitz's face, his eyes a little unfocused.

"Hey, handsome. You're not gonna reap me, are ya?" His words are starting to slur. The spell's poison, whatever it is, is acting fast. "We're not even on our fifth date yet!"

He laughs weakly. Kravitz does not reply.

By every rule in the book, by the will of the Raven Queen, Kravitz should be prepping his scythe right now. Taako has minutes to live, if that. Kravitz should be doing his job.

He fights it.

"No," he says, trying to keep his voice soft and reassuring. Taako doesn't notice the quiver in his voice, either because he's choosing to ignore it, or he's already too far away to recognize it.

Kravitz prays that it's the former.

"Well, hey, my fella," Taako continues, his voice dreamy. "There's worse ways to go than staring at your pretty face."

Kravitz readies a portal, trying to fight the slight flutter in his dead chest.

"Your friend Merle can help you," he assures him.

Taako makes a disapproving face at Merle's name. His eyelids are drooping now.

"Taako?"

He doesn't respond. By now Kravitz has one hand carrying Taako's body (don't say body, he's not dead, he's not-) and another on his scythe. He steps through the portal, focusing hard on Taako's lovely face and not on the poison that has now reached his neck.

Merle screams when Kravitz appears in his bedroom.

"What the  _ hell _ are you doing? Are you back to reap my soul because,  _ buddy _ , I have words for-"

He cuts himself off at the sight of Taako's limp body.

"Help me," Kravitz pleads. "Please."

Merle squares his shoulders and immediately clears a space for Taako on his bed. Kravitz falls back as Merle looks him over.

"Shit.  _ Shit _ what did they hit him with?"

"I didn't see," Kravitz admits. He's still trying to force down the instinct to collect Taako's soul, cart it off to the Astral Plane. The war of wills inside him is making him nauseous.

"Well, hang on," Merle says. "I can certainly try."

There's a waver in his voice that Kravitz distinctly chooses to ignore.

Kravitz feels the healing magic's force from the other side of the room. It's foreign to him, something he hasn't affiliated himself with in...centuries. He waits, impatient, as he stares at Taako's face, so delicate and beautiful, and  _ damnit _ why hadn't he stopped this, why had he gotten distracted enough to not save his-

He didn't quite know the word for what their relationship was now.

Merle sinks back onto his knees, kneeling beside Taako. The black is gone from his skin, replaced with a tinge of golden light, the remains of the magic.

"Did my best," says Merle. "Hey, what were you two doing together anyway? Didn't you want to steal us away to your stupid god not two months ago?"

_ Has it really been that short amount of time? _

"I, um…"

He's distracted by Taako. The immense pull to take his soul is receding significantly. On the bed, Taako's chest rises and falls.

"We've been...talking. Seeing each other."

He doesn't know how else to phrase it, and when Merle bursts out laughing, Kravitz feels a ghost of a flush in his cheeks.

"Taako and the Grim Reaper!" Merle cackles. "Aw man, I wish I'd seen that coming, that's  _ priceless _ !"

Kravitz tries to ignore him and pushes past to Taako's bedside. He still looks somewhat sick, like he has a cold, and he squirms when Kravitz's hand touches his.

"Yeah, I did the best I could," Merle says from behind him. "He's gonna take a while to recover, though."

He lowers his voice so it sounds more serious, laughter gone.

"Hey, uh, I'm really glad you were there to help him," he says quietly.

"Me too," Kravitz replies, before standing up and conjuring another portal. "Just tell him I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Sure thing, buddy."

Kravitz takes one last look at Taako, sleeping peacefully, before stepping through the portal and out of the plane entirely.

5

Taako hasn't seen Kravitz since their run in with those shitty mages. His shoulder still hurts slightly - it's only been two weeks. Merle had told him what had happened, told him Kravitz's final message. For some reason, in the back of his mind, he knew not to trust those particular words.

Since then, he had received a weird message in the form of a raven's feather that told him the next date should be today. He was happy, overjoyed even, that there was still something to look forward to. So he dresses up in his best outfit, grabs the Umbrastaff and his favorite hat, and makes his way to the date location.

Kravitz had picked out a lovely restaurant nestled at the top of the mountains - another location tucked away, where Kravitz knew exactly where to find it. Taako had borrowed a cannon from the Bureau and now he is waiting. He orders a fancy-ass cocktail and the most expensive appetizer on the menu, and waits.

He waits half an hour. No Kravitz. He figures he's late due to reaper duties. Taako entertains himself by deducing how the chef cooked the various dishes others are eating.

An hour passes. Two.

The sun has long since set.

He waits.

A waiter approaches him and informs him that the restaurant is about to close.

"Bummer," he says. "Was just about to try your midnight cocktail special."

It's 11pm.

Taako pays, tips generously, and walks out onto the deck overlooking the mountains.

_ What had he said? What had he done? _

He is hungry - he had never ordered dinner. He curses himself. Curses himself for never ordering food. For driving Kravitz away. For actually believing for a second that there could be actual happiness in his future.

Because that's all this ever was, he realizes. Just a farce. Why would the Grim Reaper want anything to do with an idiot wizard?

He shouldn't be making a big deal out of it. People get stood up all the time! There's always a perfectly reasonable explanation.

He wishes, then, that Kravitz had a farspeech frequency, so he could actually call him. Demand why he isn't here.

_ Back soon. _

The words curl in his mind, like poison, and he doesn't know why. Fucking asshole couldn't have bothered to call? To show up? He saves Taako's life and then gets cold feet?

_ Oh god. What if he got too attached? _

It makes sense. That's what had happened every time in the past.  _ Gods _ he's fucking stupid. Letting his guard down, letting someone in close, foolishly ignoring that, inevitably, they'd just leave, like everyone else.

He makes his way back down the mountainside. Calls another cannon.

When he gets back, Avi is there, waiting patiently.

"So?" he prompts. "How'd your little date go?"

Taako forgets that he had let Avi in on the little secret - at least part of the truth. He'd been riding the high of love.

_ Love. _

Gods, he really  _ is _ an idiot, isn't he.

"Suave and smooth, my man," he tells Avi, lying through his teeth. The one thing he's good for.

Avi smiles at him.

"You were gone a long time! I was almost about ready to turn in myself, you would have had to deal with Dave, the night manager. He's not a lot of fun."

"Well I'm glad I had you, kemosabe," Taako says, placing a hand on Avi's shoulder as he walks past him. "You'll keep my secret safe, won't you bud?"

Avi nods, and Taako drops his hand, heading towards his room.

_ Good. Don't want anyone to know cha'boy messed up bad. _

The elevator doors open to find Magnus in the kitchen, struggling to make some soup. It smells awful.

"What the  _ hell _ are you cooking?" Taako says, storming over, holding his nose.

"Chicken noodle," Magnus says dully. "Merle has a cold."

"Can't he just heal it himself?" Taako asks. He shoves Magnus out of the way, grabbing the ladle and tasting it. "Ugh! Man, what the  _ fuck _ did you put in this?"

Magnus shrugs. "Salt."

Taako rolls his eyes. He begins fixing the soup, adding ingredients here and there, mixing with vigor.

It's a couple minutes before Magnus speaks up.

"Are you...okay?" he asks quietly.

Taako stops his movements abruptly. He turns to Magnus, plastering on a fake smile.

"'Course I am! You don't want a bad soup for the old man, now do ya?"

He turns back to his cooking, but Magnus talks first.

"Taako, you just came back from some mystery mission that you still don't wanna talk about, it's well past midnight, you're mixing the soup like it personally hurt you, and-"

Taako keeps stirring, ignoring the words.

"-and your hands are shaking."

Taako notices, hates it, and slams the ladle down on the counter with a metallic clang.

"You know what?" he mumbles. "You can make your own goddamn soup."

He turns to leave, and Magnus grabs his arm to hold him back.

"Can you  _ not  _ -" Taako hisses, and Magnus immediately lets go, apologetic, but Taako stays where he is. Damnit, Magnus looks so  _ concerned _ right now. He doesn't need to be. Taako can take care of himself.

"What do you care, anyway?" Taako spits out. "It's not important."

Magnus plays with the edge of his shirt, looking down.

"Merle...he said you were seeing someone."

_ Oh, the absolute fucker _ .

"I guess I wanted to make sure nothing had happened. That you were okay."

Taako sucks in a sharp breath.

"Don't worry about your boy Taako," he says, his voice strained. "I've gone through enough shitty partners to know when I'm not wanted, I can take a hint. Taako's good out here, safe and cozy, without any assholes to come and-"

He has said something wrong, for suddenly Magnus is hugging him tightly. Taako squirms for a few seconds before giving up against his muscles. He admits that this isn't that bad. At least Magnus is warm.

"I'm sorry Taako," Magnus murmurs into his hair. Taako sags against him. He's not about to cry. He's not holding back tears.

"It's fine," he manages, even though it's distinctly  _ not fine. _ Magnus continues to hold him.

"Want me to kill them?" Magnus asks, completely joking.

"I don't think you'd be able to, buddy," Taako replies, smiling into Magnus' shirt.

"I could try!" Magnus pulls away, holding Taako at arm's length, and Taako already misses the warmth. "Can't have people hurting my friend!"

The tears are definitely there now, fresh and stinging, and Magnus' face begins to fall, so Taako shoves him off and heads back over to the soup, hoping the steam will hide his face.

"I should probably poison this, to get back at the old man for spilling my secrets."

Magnus smiles, but the concern is still there. Taako tends to the soup, so that he can ignore the fact that someone actually cares about him. Someone will fight for him.

He supposes it's better than nothing.

********

6

"Do you wanna know something, Krav?"

They are lying on their backs somewhere far away from everyone. They deserved a moment of peace from the celebrations, the noise. The sky above them is clear and blue and full of stars.

"What's that?" Kravitz was still struggling with this feeling. He loves him.  _ He loves him. _ He doesn't quite know what it means, or what to do about it. So he stays here, an arm wrapping around Taako's body, Taako curling up next to his chest.

Whatever it is, it's nice.

Taako takes a deep breath.

"When you were stuck in ooze and tar and all that gross shit, I didn't know where you were. You wanted to meet me at the mountain, but...you never showed."

Kravitz feels himself pull Taako closer.

"And, like, for a hot second cha'boy idiot wizard believed that you didn't…"

He trails off, but Kravitz knows what the rest of the sentence says. He leans down and kisses the top of Taako's head.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "Truly I am."

"Bah, it's not your fault, Skeletor. That one's on me. Y'know, bad memories and all that."

Kravitz had heard the song, known what had happened. He had met Taako's sister. He had put two and two together. A few centuries of reaping souls gets you the privilege of understanding emotions a lot more than most folks.

He knows what Taako went through. How he felt, for a very long time, that he was alone.

It is now up to Kravitz to rectify that situation.

"Taako, I love you, you know that, right?"

Taako makes a humming sound and draws himself closer to Kravitz.

"I don't-" He tries to find a way to word his sentence in the most caring way possible. "You are surrounded by so many people who love you. The whole  _ world _ loves you."

Taako looks at him, then, a small glimpse of surprise on his features.

"I'm a very small piece of that universe, Taako but I hope...I hope that I can be with you. And let you know how important you are, to me. To everyone."

Taako has sitten up, staring at Kravitz.

"I'm not…" he begins. It looks like he's about to cry. "I'm not entirely sure if I'm worth that much, Krav."

Kravitz sits up too and wraps his arms around Taako.

"Did you know I disobeyed the Raven Queen for you?" he says. Taako's hair smells amazing.

"What, she got a policy against dating?"

"No." His voice is small. He pulls away, if only to see Taako's face. "When you got hit. I loved you too much to take you away."

The knowledge settles on Taako's face in shock, but then it turns to sad laughter.

"What, you risked your job just for little ol' me? Krav, I appreciate the effort, but-"

Kravitz kisses him then, and he forgot what this felt like, just them, somewhere far away.

Taako comes away blushing, running his hands through his hair.

"You're really not gonna go away, are you?"

It's phrased as a challenge, but Kravitz can hear the timid sounds hiding beneath. Kravitz smiles at him.

"Things are permanent now. The world is here.  _ I'm _ here. To stay."

A genuine smile appears, followed shortly by a more devious grin.

"Alright, ghost rider, I'm in." He leans forward, pressing both of them back onto the ground. He kisses more fervently this time, and Kravitz gets lost in the moment and the feelings of life and rejuvenation. His heart swells, making him feel dizzy.

"You're not leaving, so you're stuck with me, my man," Taako breathes.

He pauses for a few seconds, looks down at Kravitz. He's so beautiful, even without his glamor.  _ Especially _ without his glamor.

"I love you, Krav," he whispers, and Kravitz knows he means it.

Kravitz tries to press as much of his inevitable reply into the responding kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all-made-of-stardust on Tumblr!


End file.
